Kinky Explorations
by Lucien Raven Jacobs
Summary: Join Karina Ryan as she explores her kinky side with everyone's favorite corporate demon. *twoshot*
1. The Belt

Karina stared at her shoes, listening to Kane rant at her about her involvement in Raw's mishap.  
>"And I will not tolerate your foolish behavior again, Karina! You could have ruined everything. Are you even listening to me?!"<br>Her head snapped up and she nodded quickly, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.  
>"Y-yes Sir, I am."<br>His eyes softened a fraction and he sighed.  
>"Stop crying."<br>Karina straightened and took a quick glance at him, averting her eyes when his lips twisted into a sneer.  
>"Are you allowed to look at me?"<br>"No Sir."  
>"Then I suggest you lower your eyes before I have to remind you of your place," he snarled.<br>She let out a squeak and quickly ducked her head.  
>"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean it."<br>"I thought you better trained, little one. Have I been remiss in my duties?", Kane said lowly as he undid the knot that fastened his tie.  
>She shook her head, still keeping her eyes on the floor. His shoes circled around out of her vision and Karina swallowed hard.<br>"S-Sir I-"  
>A blindfold was tied around her eyes and she whimpered, backing into him fearfully. He held her close with one of his massive arms, stroking her hair.<br>"Shh, little one. There's nothing to be afraid of. I would never do anything you didn't enjoy."  
>Karina forced herself to relax, reminding herself that for all his talk, her Dominant only had her best interest at heart. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he smiled.<br>"There's my good girl. Trust me, Karina. I won't do anything you don't like."  
>She felt him undo the belt at his waist and pull it free from the loops, the sound of it made her whimper almost inaudibly, made her throb with a desire that only he could bring out in her. He wrapped it around her throat and she froze. Her mind blanked and all she could feel was the smooth leather around her neck, his breath at her ear.<br>"Stop fighting me, Kari," Kane growled as his hand slipped around her neck, pressing ever so slightly against the belt. "Relax and let me take control." He tightened the belt just enough to keep her breathing shallow.  
>Karina's eyes widened and she clawed at the belt, trying to pry it away until her hands were caught.<br>"Trust me."  
>She whimpered and he rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to get her to relax. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape the fear that came with having something wrapped around her throat. She shook her head and steadied herself, trying to find her center of peace. Her hand sought out his arms and she gripped them tightly, digging her nails into the skin.<br>Kane wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, tracing circles on her stomach as he pulled infinitesimally tighter on the damned belt.  
>"That's right, little one. Relax. You're doing so well for me. Such a good girl," he purred in her ear. "My good girl."<br>Karina's eyes closed as his hand made its way down her dress slacks, past the silk panties he always made her wear, finally stopping at her dripping center.  
>The dark chuckle that rang through the room almost took her to her knees.<br>"What have we here, little one? Are you getting wet for me?"  
>God how she wanted to speak, to make any sort of sound that would give her what she wanted. But she could only nod and squirm as he started rubbing her clit, her knees shaking and nearly buckling.<br>"I've got you, sweetheart. Just let me do all the work," he purred as he rubbed faster and harder, bending her over the desk and tightening the belt. Kane knew he would eventually get her to cum, even if she couldn't moan and whimper his name while she did it.  
>Karina gasped and tightened around his unrelenting fingers, legs stiffening as she choked out a moan while cumming all over his hand and herself. Kane let out a growl and yanked his trousers and boxers down, slamming into her from behind.<br>"Fucking hell, Kari, you're so wet."  
>She pulled the belt loose and coughed, causing him to moan in her ear while he wrapped an arm around her neck and thrusted harder.<br>"Oh fuck, Glenn!"  
>He bit her neck and growled as his pace quickened and he rubbed her clit.<br>"That's right, little one. Cum for me. Cum for me, Kari."  
>She screamed his name and came again, with him following after one final erratic thrust into her.<br>They both collapsed against the desk, panting hard. She turned and laid her head on his chest while trying to catch her breath.  
>He kissed her hair and panted, pulling his pants up while continuing to kiss Karina's face.<br>"I love you, little one. You're such a good girl."  
>She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.<br>"I love you too, Sir."


	2. Possessive

_Meet me in my office.  
><em>Karina could practically hear the command as she stared at the text message, and her heartbeat sped up. What did he have planned for her today?  
>Her phone beeped again and she gulped.<br>_That's not a request, Karina.  
>Yes Sir.<em>  
>She sent the message and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, trying to keep her breathing even. He was probably smirking to himself right now, knowing that even through a simple text message, she could hear the growl behind his order.<br>"He does it on purpose," she muttered to herself.  
>"Who does what on purpose?"<br>Karina jumped and looked over to the doorway, surprised to see Ryback standing there, a smirk on his face.  
>"Nobody. What are you even doing here? This is the women's bathroom."<br>He chuckled.  
>"I wanted to say hi. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"<br>"No… It's just that you're not supposed to be here," Karina said as she tried to make her way around him. But Ryback had other ideas as he put his arm out to block her path, smirking wider.  
>"Are you scared of me, Karina?"<br>She shook her head, trying once again to move around him, yelping as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

Glenn paced angrily, staring at his watch. _Karina should have been_ _here ten minutes ago_, he thought to himself. She knew the penalty for teasing him.  
>What on Earth was she doing that was taking her so long?<br>He growled and pulled up the cameras to the arena, flicking through each one until he found her… in the bathroom alone with Ryback.  
>Glenn's hands curled into fists as he watched Ryback pull her closer to him, reaching out to stroke her hair. He could see the fear on her face, and it made him angry. Nobody was allowed to touch her, or cause her pain. She was <em>his<em>.  
>He stormed out, making his way toward the bathroom.<p>

"Ryback, please let me go. You're hurting me," Karina whimpered.  
>"You like it. Don't pretend that you don't. We all see the bruises and marks that your precious Glenn gives you," he sneered.<br>"That's different."  
>He smacked her across the face and she cried out, falling against the wall and closing her eyes tightly. There was a commotion and the sound of choking, and she looked warily at him, relieved to see that her Master had come to her rescue.<br>Glenn was snarling as he had both hands wrapped around Ryback's throat, squeezing with every bit of his strength.  
>"MINE! YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER!"<br>Ryback struggled to pull his hands away, his face turning blue quickly as he kicked and fought. But Glenn was too strong, too angry and incensed on his pet's behalf, and he passed out after a few minutes.  
>Karina hiccupped and hugged her knees, causing Glenn to become aware of her presence for the first time. He dropped Ryback to the floor and picked her up, cradling her against his chest.<br>"Are you alright, little one?"  
>"N-no," she whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "He hit me!"<br>He growled low in his throat and pulled her face back to look at him, studying the red handprint on her face, the finger marks on her wrists that stood out against her skin.  
>"I'll kill him."<br>She shook her head and hugged him tighter.  
>"I just want to go home."<br>He nodded and carried her to the car, putting her in the passenger seat and driving to the hotel.

Glenn sat in the chair beside the bed, reading Dante's Inferno quietly as Karina took a shower. He was trying to calm himself down as best as he could, but his mind just kept replaying the events of the day on a loop. The look on Karina's face before he got to her… He threw the book at the wall with a growl, looking up as she sat herself in his lap and wound her arms around his neck.  
>"Sir?"<br>"I'm sorry, little one. I should have gotten there sooner."  
>Karina shook her head and laid it on his shoulder.<br>"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."  
>"If I had been there sooner he wouldn't have hit you," he mumbled as he rubbed her back.<br>She sighed and kissed his neck.  
>"Stop blaming yourself. It's his fault."<br>Glenn shook his head.  
>"I'm supposed to protect you-"<br>Karina growled and smashed her lips against his, wanting to shut him up. Her hands tangled in his hair and she felt his fingers dig into her skin.  
>He broke away from the kiss and looked at her, panting softly. She trailed her hands to his shirt and undid the top button, kissing and nipping at his neck.<br>"Sir…"  
>"Karina," he panted.<br>"Fuck me."  
>The low snarl she got in response was all she needed to hear before he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He loomed over her, staring at her heaving chest and the glazed look in her eyes.<br>Glenn could feel himself getting harder as he looked at her, drinking in the sight of a needy, wanting pet. God, she was beautiful.  
>He stripped off his shirt and pulled the chair to the foot of the bed, sitting in it and smirking at her.<br>"Come here, little one."  
>Karina eagerly crawled to him, her naked form moving sinuously, slowly toward him as he watched.<br>He pulled her collar out of his gym bag, clasping it around her neck. She ran her fingers over it and purred, nuzzling his hand.  
>"Thank you Master.<br>"You know the proper way to thank me, Karina."  
>Karina licked her lips and ran her hands over his thighs, rubbing them gently. Her fingers traveled to his belt and she unbuckled it eagerly, pawing at the forming bulge in his pants.<br>Glenn grunted and petted her head.  
>"Good girl…"<br>She mewed her appreciation and popped the button open, unzipping them eagerly and running her thumb over the wet spot of his boxers. The growl above her urged her on, and she quickly pulled the suit pants away, cupping her hand over his growing erection.  
>He moaned and bucked into her hand, staring down at her.<br>"Don't tease me, little one."  
>She smirked up at him innocently.<br>"Me? Tease? Perish the thought."  
>He growled.<br>"Karina…"  
>She nuzzled the bulge and pulled out his cock, purring happily. It was throbbing in her hand, large and angry, and she stroked it eagerly.<br>"You're so big, Sir."  
>Glenn moaned and stared down at her, his chest heaving.<br>"Kari…"  
>Karina giggled and slowly lowered her head, licking a few drops of precum off the angry head before taking it in her mouth. She relaxed her throat and went farther down, stopping only when the head reached the back of her throat.<br>Glenn tangled his hands in her hair and closed his eyes, a stream of curses rolling from his lips as he felt her suck in her cheeks.  
>"Jesus Christ, pet."<br>She looked up at him and smirked, coming back up slowly and swirling her tongue around the head.  
>He couldn't take it anymore. He tightened his grip on her hands and fucked her mouth roughly, growling and cursing with every thrust. She gagged and relaxed her throat more, gripping his thighs and sucking.<br>"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"  
>The knot in his stomach tightened until he couldn't stop himself, stilling his movements and growling her name as his release was torn out of him.<br>"KARINA!"  
>Karina swallowed every drop. She knew she had to, because he liked it that way. She felt him sag against her, loosening his grip on her sweat-dampened hair, stroking it approvingly.<br>"That's my good girl," he panted raggedly.  
>She pulled off and smiled up at him, tugging his boxers down until he slapped her hands away and pushed her onto her back. He grabbed his discarded tie from the floor and tied her hands to the bedframe, growling low.<br>"Little fucking slut.  
>Karina moaned and rubbed her thighs together.<br>"Your fucking slut."  
>He smirked evilly at her.<br>"Yes."  
>Karina giggled, but quickly stopped as he reached into his bag and pulled out her least favorite toy. The large wand glimmered in the light of the room, and she whimpered.<br>"Sir, please… I don't like that toy."  
>He laughed.<br>"I know you don't, little one. That's why it's my favorite toy."  
>Glenn forced her legs apart, cuffing them to the legs of the bed. He made sure she couldn't wriggle out of them before looking at her and licking his lips.<br>"Such a sexy little girl, all tied up and helpless, completely at my mercy."  
>He flicked the button of the vibrating wand, and the buzzing pierced through the room, causing a delicious ache to course through Karina's body.<br>"Be a good girl, now…", he growled before pressing the want to her clit. She gasped and yowled, bucking her hips and trying to squirm away from the sensation.  
>"Oh fuck!"<br>"We'll get there, little girl, don't worry."  
>Karina clenched her body as he moved the vibrator up and down, tormenting her. She hated his teasing.<br>Her eyes closed tightly as he pressed it harder to her clit, causing her to howl.  
>"Master please!"<br>"Please what, little one?"  
>"Please stop!"<br>"You want me to stop, baby?", he said as he loomed over her. "You don't want me to make you scream?"  
>She whimpered in confusion and shook her head. She wanted to cum, badly.<br>"No… Y-yes… Oh god…"  
>Glenn tapped the wand on her clit again and smirked.<br>"Don't worry, Kari. I'll make sure you scream."  
>Karina was panting, struggling against the cuffs as the knot in her stomach became tighter and tighter.<br>"Oh fuck. Master, I'm so close."  
>He tossed the wand aside and growled, pinning her hips down and sucking her swollen bud hard.<br>She howled and came hard, her throat raw with the scream he tore from it.  
>"Glenn!"<br>With one move, he slammed into her, kissing her roughly, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. The copper tang of it sent him into a frenzy as he thrusted more violently, snarling in her ear.  
>"Mine!"<br>"All yours!", Karina moaned as she buried her face into his neck. "All yours, Master!"  
>He panted and bit her down on her neck, causing her to scream as they both came hard. His tongue dragged over the wound, licking the blood away, and he uncuffed her arms and legs, pulling her shaking body to him.<br>"My Karina."  
>"All yours," she panted, nuzzling his chest and kissing him. "All yours."<br>Glenna purred and stroked her hair. "Are you alright?"  
>"I'm wonderful," she purred at him, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you, Sir."<br>"You're welcome, little one."  
>And that's how they stayed, falling asleep entwined in each other's bodies until morning.<p> 


End file.
